The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic interconnection elements and assemblies and fabrication methods therefor, and more particularly to microelectronic interconnection elements and assemblies having protruding metal posts, especially metal posts defined by plating.
A current need exists to provide interconnection elements, e.g., chip carriers, package substrates, substrates of multiple chip modules, and other similar elements, for flip-chip interconnection with microelectronic elements having fine-pitch contacts. With traditional technologies such as solder-to-solder interconnections, e.g., arrays of high melting temperature solder bumps, or screen-printing technology, it is becoming increasingly difficult to form conductive bumps of sufficient volume, especially when the pitch of the conductive bumps is smaller than 150 microns.